


run boy run

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: Cinderella is Dead (2020)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Sophia centric, no spoilers please im only in the first half, spoilers for the first half of the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: If she did, just for a second, a little tiny blink in the wrong direction, Constance’s peaceful face was replaced with Liv’s. Braid white as snow, dirty with mud, a bug or two crawling on her slowly rotting face, draped in her last-minute dress, skin gray and decomposing.
Relationships: Sophia & Constance (Cinderella is Dead), Sophia & Luke (Cinderella is Dead), Sophia/Erin (Cinderella is Dead)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	run boy run

**Author's Note:**

> reading CID right now and got a little choked up in the middle. this is a drabble written right before constance and sophia leave lille with the cart after the seamstress's execution. please no spoilers <3

Sophia watched as Constance’s chest rose and fell with each breath she took, fiery red braid of her hair thrown across her shoulder, freckled face laying on the makeshift pillow on the floor of the rotting, mossy house of Cinderella. She simply sat in her mess of blankets and cloth, knees pulled to her chest, refusing to look away. If she did, just for a second, a little tiny blink in the wrong direction, Constance’s peaceful face was replaced with Liv’s. Braid white as snow, dirty with mud, a bug or two crawling on her slowly rotting face, draped in her last-minute dress, skin gray and decomposing.

She wanted to vomit.

Her hair sat on her shoulders, tired curls tickling the sides of her face, slowly gaining back their shape. It was so long gone, but she still felt the tightness of the corset, still felt the urge to cough and cry as she stared at herself in the powder room, throwing water on her face. Still felt the stomach-deep worry as Luke got dragged off somewhere, behind closed doors, still seeing Erin’s terrified face with dried tears on the cheeks as she stood in line and stared ahead, listening to the king.

Sophia felt shivers go down her back and she pulled the covers over her shoulders, snuggling deep into them. The house smelled foul, moss and rot and animal remains carrying throughout the entirety of it. It felt so disgusting, she started to doubt Cinderella herself lived here, and she realized she was sitting on planks Cinderella had stepped on.

Cinderella caused this. Her Prince Charming was the reason why Luke was God-knows-where, why Erin was terrified to even hold Sophia’s hand. Her and her stupid little story was the reason why Liv is fucking dead-

Sophia choked back a sob. She reached up to wipe a tear from her eye. It was going to be better. It was going to go well. They’d leave tomorrow, she’d find Erin and Luke, they’d all leave with Constance and live happily ever after somewhere away from Lille, somewhere they can be happy. 

Sophia clutched the cloth around her, feeling vengeful. 

The king would pay.


End file.
